


"The bullet went through you into her?"

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kryptonian Lena Luthor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Lena gets accidentally shot with a bullet that hit Kara mixing their blood and dna. (Basically Kryptonian blood acts like a virus infecting the host with Kryptonian biology. Lena doesn't get full Kryptonian abilities more like heightened human abilities).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	"The bullet went through you into her?"

Kara wasn’t sure how they got it but she was currently stepping in front of Lena all battered and bruised, she’d been fighting an anti-alien group from National city that had gotten their hands on kryptonite. She was staring down at the leader his name was Will. He was an ex-military, high ranking.

He was currently holding her at gun point, Kara was trembling from anger and fear, she had a swollen eye and blood coming out of her mouth. Will was pointing at her with a gun packing enough kryptonite bullets to kill a small Kryptonian army. She wasn’t worried about herself though, she trembled at the thought of being incapacitated. She looked over her shoulder as she felt a hand lightly squeeze her bicep, she saw Lena looking at her with big bright worried eyes.

She was afraid of what these monsters would do to Lena if Kara let them get the chance. Kara raised a protective arm and pushed Lena further behind her, trying to use herself as a shield.

“It’s over, you’re outnumbered and defeated.” Said Will with his deep rough voice.

“I’ll always keep fighting, I won’t let you hurt innocent peo-” Kara was stopped in her tracks as she heard a shot ring, she felt the sizzling pain of the kryptonite bullet go through her right ribs.  
It went through her.

She felt as if someone poured ice water on her. She immediately covered with her hand the bullet wound, she could see green oozing from out of it. Time seemed to slow down as she felt the body behind her collapse. She turned around with her heart in her throat as she watched Lena fall to the ground holding her stomach, the bullet hit her. Kara used what remained of her powers and picked Lena up, flying out of L-corp.

She more crashed than landed outside on the DEO's jet runway. A couple of soldiers saw her state and ran to offer assistance, Kara quickly yelled for a medic. Kara looked down at her arms where Lena had a pained expression covering the wound on her abdomen. Kara could see blood running like a gentle stream on rocks between Lena’s fingers. 

“You’re going to be alright, Lena. Everyone here will work to get you all better.” Said Kara between tears as she helped apply pressure to the wound.

Lena just nodded trying not to upset the hero. Alex came running out with a gurney and a couple of nurses. Kara with her quickly fading strength managed to pick Lena up struggling and placed her on top of the gurney. 

“I need a doctor for Supergirl!” barked Alex at the soldiers standing by. They all squirmed to find Medics while Kara followed Alex pressing her left hand over her wound. The pain was getting more intense with every beat of her heart.

“What happened Kara?” asked Alex frantically as she placed and oxygen. Mask over Lena. She began to ask for Lena’s vitals.

“We were attacked at L-Corp, the head of MR broke into Lena’s office with kryptonite bullets, the bullet went through me while I covered Lena. It didn’t stop when it hit and it hit Lena as well.” Said Kara between sobs as she watched Lena’s pressure dropping.

“She was hit by the same bullet as you?” asked Alex with wide eyes. 

“Yes. It went through me into her.” Said Kara confused.  
Alex brought out some weird rod looking device. She held it to Kara’s wound and pressed a button that made the rod light up.

“what’s that?” asked Kara.

“It absorbs radiation, kryptonite radiation.” Said Alex as the rod began to draw out the radiated goo from Kara’s wound.

Kara twisted in pain as it left her body. Last thing she remembered was her sisters sympathetic look.


End file.
